


Ich hab keine Heimat ich hab nur dich

by Moonmoth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Alternate Universe - College/University, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, FC Bayern München, M/M, Road Trips, Tschick AU, hubotic, kinderriegel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth
Summary: Mats lernt Neven an der Uni kennen und kann sich eine ganze Weile einreden, dass es ihm reicht, Nevens bester Freund zu sein. Dann entführt Neven ihn auf einen Road Trip, und alles wird anders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Contra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contra/gifts).



> Für Contra, die ein Tschick-AU wollte, und für Salzigersee, die gesagt hat, dass es OK ist, wenn ich nicht über Fußball schreibe.
> 
> Als ich das erste Mal darüber nachgedacht habe, das hier zu schreiben, habe ich so ein [ Moodboard](http://hub0tic.tumblr.com/post/145070734562/hubotic-tschick-au-aesthetics-for-todaviia) gemacht. Anscheinend ist das auch schon wieder vier Monate her...

_Wir waren in Prag, Paris und Wien_

_In der Bretagne und Berlin_

_Ich hab keine Heimat, ich hab nur dich_

_Du bist zu Hause für immer und mich_

_AnnenMayKantereit: Oft gefragt_

 

I.

Seine blöde Jacke fällt mir als erstes auf, gleich am Anfang des Semesters. So ein billiges schwarzes Nylon-Teil mit einem Drachen auf dem Rücken. Er sitzt ein paar Reihen unter mir im Hörsaal, und als er aufsteht und sich die Jacke überwirft, kann ich sehen, dass er sehr groß ist, so groß wie ich.

Wie sich herausstellt, haben wir uns beide für die etwas seltsame Kombi von Sportwissenschaften und Amerikanistik eingeschrieben, daher haben wir noch ein paar andere Vorlesungen und Seminare zusammen. Ich finde heraus, dass er Neven heißt, und irgendwann merkt auch er sich mein Gesicht und sagt Hi, wenn wir uns begegnen. Aber er hat irgendwie was Unnahbares. Andere Leute scheinen ihn nicht besonders zu interessieren. Immer, wenn wir vor einem Seminarraum auf den Dozenten warten, steht er allein und starrt auf sein Handy. Irgend so ein Billigteil, fällt mir auf, und eine Sekunde später ärgere ich mich, dass ich auf so was achte. Eigentlich gebe ich mir Mühe, hier in Berlin nicht als der reiche Bayern-Schnösel aufzufallen.

Der Grundriss der alten Humboldt-Uni ist wie ein H geformt, und das Gebäude hat unzählige Treppen. In den ersten Wochen verliere ich regelmäßig die Orientierung und komme mir vor, als wäre ich in Hogwarts gelandet. Ich könnte schwören, die Treppen führen freitags wirklich woanders hin.

Als ich mal wieder ein bisschen zu spät dran bin für ein Seminar, weil ich falsch abgebogen war, treffe ich Neven, der gerade die Treppe rauf kommt. Er scheint es allerdings überhaupt nicht eilig zu haben. Er sagt Hallo und läuft schweigend neben mir her.

„Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt keine Lust“, sagt er unvermittelt, „sollen wir nicht lieber einen Kaffee trinken gehen?“

Ich halte nicht viel davon, einfach Veranstaltungen sausen zu lassen, ich fühle mich überrumpelt und bringe keinen Ton heraus.

„Schon gut, du musst nicht“, sagt er betont gleichgültig.

Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, sind wir am Seminarraum angekommen. Wir versuchen uns möglichst leise in den Raum zu schleichen. Ich suche mir einen Platz, Neven setzt sich fast ans andere Ende. Hatte ich mal wieder super hingekriegt.

Ich kann mich nicht richtig konzentrieren und schaue immer wieder zu ihm rüber, aber er bemerkt mich nicht, macht sich entweder Notizen oder sieht aus dem Fenster. Er hat ein schönes Profil, fällt mir auf. Ich überlege, ihn nach der Stunde abzufangen und es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen, aber als es soweit ist, kann ich gar nicht so schnell meine Sachen packen, wie er verschwunden ist.

Zu Hause finde ich wenigstens im Briefkasten zwischen den Rechnungen und der ganzen Werbung auch eine Karte von Katharina aus Granada. Das tröstet mich ein bisschen. „Hoffe, dein erstes Semester läuft gut und du genießt das Studentenleben!“ Naja, geht so mit dem Genießen. Vorn auf der Karte ist die Alhambra, und ich bekomme direkt ein bisschen Fernweh.

Katharina war in München meine beste Freundin gewesen. Sie war ein Jahr vor mir nach Berlin gegangen, direkt nach dem Abi, während ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, was ich wollte, und erstmal wahllos Jobs annahm. Als ich mich dann endlich durchgerungen hatte, auch in Berlin zu studieren, war sie natürlich gerade nicht da. Auslandssemester in Spanien. Ich hab immer solches Glück.

Die Sache mit Neven nagt an mir, weil ich eigentlich neugierig bin. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er sehr gut Englisch spricht, mit einem fetten amerikanischen Einschlag. Und er ist anders als der Rest von uns, irgendwie erwachsener. Nicht im Sinne von verantwortungsbewusster oder so was – einfach, als hätte er schon mehr gesehen, mehr Erfahrung. Es ist immer interessant ihm zuzuhören, weil er tatsächlich einen eigenen Blickwinkel hat, weil er originell ist und nicht nur wiederkaut, was man schon tausend Mal gehört hat.

Außerdem mag ich diesen Akzent, den ich nicht zuordnen kann.

Ich verbringe fast den ganzen nächsten Tag an der Uni damit, ihn doof anzustarren, aber ich kann mich ewig nicht überwinden, ihn anzusprechen. Nach der letzten Vorlesung lasse ich meine Sachen auf meinem Platz liegen und gehe schnell zu ihm, bevor er sich gleich wieder aus dem Staub machen kann.

„Hi, ehm… Wegen dem Kaffee gestern. Also im Prinzip würde ich schon gern mit dir einen Kaffee trinken gehen.“

Immerhin lächelt er. „Jetzt gleich?“

„Wenn du Zeit hast?“

Er nickt. „Wo sollen wir hin?“

„Das Balzac auf der Friedrichstraße? Da an der U-Bahn? Ich lad dich ein.“ Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich das einigermaßen elegant hinbekommen habe, der Laden ist vergleichsweise teuer.

„Gerne.“

Ich packe meine Sachen zusammen, und dann machen wir uns gemeinsam auf. Wir laufen Unter den Linden hinunter, umrunden schlendernde Touristen, die sich vom nasskalten Wetter nicht abschrecken lassen, und biegen dann in die Friedrichstraße ab.

Die warme Luft und der Kaffeeduft, als wir in den Laden treten, fühlen sich beinah wie eine freundliche Umarmung an.

"Was willst du trinken?“, frage ich ihn.

„Latte Macchiato am liebsten.“

„Bring ich dir, such schon mal einen Platz.“

Als ich am Tresen auf den Kaffee warte, merke ich, dass ich ein bisschen nervös bin. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum, oder sagen wir, ich hab keine Lust, es genauer zu analysieren.

Die Bedienung reicht mir unsere Gläser, und als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich, dass Neven es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hat. Seine langen Beine lassen das kleine Tischchen vor ihm noch winziger erscheinen. Ich gebe ihm sein Glas und setze mich ihm gegenüber, und einen Moment lang sitzen wir schweigend da und lassen uns vom heißen Kaffee durchwärmen.

„Woher kannst du eigentlich so gut Englisch?“, frage ich irgendwann.

„Ich hab ein paar Jahre in den Staaten gelebt.“

„Ein paar Jahre? So alt bist du doch noch gar nicht?“

„Meine Familie wurde aus Deutschland abgeschoben, als ich elf war. USA war besser als Bosnien.“

„Da kommst du her? Bosnien?“

„Ich bin in Banja Luka geboren, aber ich hab keine Erinnerung daran. Ich kenn es nur von Besuchen bei meinen Großeltern.“

„Und dahin wollten sie dich zurück schicken?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Es ist so ein ‚Ich will jetzt nicht unbedingt darüber reden‘-Schulterzucken.

„Seit wann bist du wieder in Deutschland?“

„Seit 'nem Jahr. Ich war erst noch am Studienkolleg, bevor ich mich fürs eigentliche Fach eingeschrieben habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mein Deutsch noch gut genug ist für ein Studium.“

„Dein Deutsch ist tadellos.“

Er lacht. „Inzwischen wieder, und auch nur fast.“

„Und fürs Studium hast du eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung bekommen?“

„Ja, aber wirklich nur für die Dauer des Studiums.“

„Und danach?“

Wieder ein Schulterzucken. „I’ll cross that bridge when I get there. Gibt’s das auf Deutsch?”

“Ich glaube nicht. Ist wahrscheinlich auch undeutsch, keinen Plan zu haben.“

„Wahrscheinlich.“ Er lächelt halb.

Wir nippen an unserem Kaffee und hängen eine Weile unseren Gedanken nach.

„Wo wohnst du?“, will ich dann wissen.

„Gleimstraße, aber am uncoolen westberliner Ende.“

„Echt? Ich wohn auch da in der Nähe.“

„Lass mich raten, Mama und Papa zahlen dir eine Wohnung im Prenzlberg.“ Es klingt ein bisschen gemein, wie er das sagt. „Hey, sorry, guck nicht so, ist doch schön für dich.“

Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, als müsste ich mich dafür rechtfertigen, aber ich weiß nicht wie oder wofür eigentlich genau.

„Wo kommst du her?“, fragt er dann.

„München.“

Er nickt, als hätte er das erwartet. „Und warum Berlin?“

„Ich wollte weg von den Puppenstubenfassaden. Ich wollte es echter und schmutziger. Unvollkommen. Glaubst du, man kann sich selbst neu erfinden?“

Er denkt einen Moment nach. „Nur bedingt. Man trägt immer einen Rucksack mit der eigenen Vergangenheit mit sich rum. Den kann man nicht ablegen.“

Ich nicke. „Ja, das glaub ich inzwischen auch. Ich bin seit ein paar Wochen in der Stadt und ich merke ständig, wie sehr mich der Ort, an dem ich aufgewachsen bin, geprägt hat. Das war mir vorher gar nicht so klar.“

„Ja, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man sich überhaupt nicht verändern kann. Die neue Stadt wird einfach ein Teil deiner Geschichte, und du wirst am Ende ein anderer Mensch sein, als wenn du nie hergekommen wärst. Nur das, was davor war, das kannst du nicht auslöschen.“

Wer wüsste das besser als er. Einen Moment lang wundere ich mich, dass wir so schnell zu so wesentlichen Dingen gekommen sind.

Wir reden noch ein bisschen über Uni-Kram, dann wird es allmählich dunkel.

„Sollen wir langsam zur S-Bahn?“, frage ich.

„Ich hab mein Fahrrad an der Uni stehen.“

„Oh. Ist die Strecke gut zu fahren?“

„Eigentlich schon. Entweder gute Radwege, oder ich fahre kleinere Nebenstraßen, wo nicht so viel Verkehr ist.“

„Dann sollte ich mir vielleicht auch ein Fahrrad besorgen.“

Ich sehe zu, wie er in seine Drachenjacke schlüpft und sich einen Schal um den Hals windet. Draußen werden wir von einem feinen Nieselregen empfangen, der Asphalt glänzt und die Autoreifen machen dieses feuchte Geräusch. Wir laufen noch bis zur Kreuzung nebeneinander her, dann verabschiedet er sich und biegt ab Richtung Uni. Ich muss an der Ampel warten und schaue ihm noch kurz hinterher: Ein großer, breitschultriger Mann, der sich gegen den Wind stemmt, das Kinn in seinem Schal vergraben.

Er geht mir die ganze S-Bahn-Fahrt über nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie er sich immer wieder die Haare hinter die Ohren strich. Wie er mit den Händen redete, dass ich manchmal Angst um sein Macchiato-Glas hatte. Sein Lachen, das mich wünschen ließ, ich wäre witziger, damit ich es öfter sehen könnte.

 


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Von da an machen wir öfter was zusammen. Ich kaufe mir ein Fahrrad, und wir fahren gelegentlich zusammen zur Uni, aber ich habe nicht mehr viel davon, weil es schon bald anfängt zu schneien. Neven trägt immer noch diese Drachenjacke, obwohl es eigentlich schon viel zu kalt dafür ist. Mir kommt der Verdacht, dass er keine andere hat, und als gutes deutsches Mittelschichtskind fühle ich mich vage schuldig dafür. Neven selbst scheint die Kälte wenig auszumachen, vielmehr findet er die Uni überheizt, und auch in meiner Wohnung läuft er immer im T-Shirt rum. Ehrlich gesagt gefällt es mir, wenn er seinen Pullover auszieht, und ich ein paar Sekunden lang ein Stückchen samtige Haut an seinem Bauch zu sehen bekomme. Ein bisschen harmlose Freude, er muss davon ja nichts wissen.

Eines Abends kurz vor Weihnachten klingelt es bei mir. Ich bekomme eigentlich fast nie unangekündigt Besuch.

„Hi, hier ist Neven“, tönt es aus der Gegensprechanlage. Ich drücke ihm auf, und normalerweise kommt er dann innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden die Treppe hochgestürmt, aber heute dauert es ewig, bis er bei mir in der zweiten Etage ankommt.

„Hi, Mats“, sagt er, lächelt mich strahlend an und zieht mich in seine Arme.

Er ist betrunken, aber man merkt es nur, wenn man ihn ein bisschen kennt. Seine Bewegungen sind vorsichtiger als sonst, und er scheint sich sehr konzentrieren zu müssen, um seine Jacke im Flur an den Haken zu hängen. Er umarmt mich nochmal, hält mich fest und flüstert ‚Mats‘ in meine Schulter.

Irgendwann lässt er mich los und wirft sich auf die Couch. Er greift nach der Taschenlampe, die noch auf dem Tisch liegt, weil mir vorhin mein Handy unter die Couch gefallen war, und macht sie ein paar Mal an und aus, und ich fürchte, ich muss mir jetzt stundenlang seine besoffenen Ticks ansehen.

„Mats, warum hat die Taschenlampe einen Aus-Knopf?“

„Was?“

„Die Taschenlampe hat einen An-Knopf und einen extra Aus-Knopf. Ist das so üblich in Bayern?“

„Mann, Neven, keine Ahnung.“

„Hat wahrscheinlich die Gewerkschaft drauf bestanden.“

Ich bin eindeutig zu nüchtern für dieses Gespräch.

„Lass uns zu meiner Oma fahren!“

„Was?“

„Sag doch nicht dauernd nur ‚was‘. Los, zieh dich an, wir fahren zu meiner Oma.“ Er steht auf, schwankt ein bisschen hin und her, und setzt sich dann wieder.

„Ich glaub, du fährst heute nirgendwo mehr hin.“

Er macht ein unwilliges Geräusch, streckt sich lang auf der Couch aus, schließt die Augen und fängt an zu singen, und zwar ziemlich schief:

„Husch husch husch die Eisenbahn,

wer will mit zur Oma fahren,

ganz alleine fahr ich nicht,

nehm ich mir den Matsi mit.“

Ich muss lachen. „Alter, du bist völlig besoffen.“

„Leicht angeheitert höchstens“, murmelt er grinsend, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Ich frage mich kurz, woher er das Lied kennt, aber wahrscheinlich ist er ja in einen deutschen Kindergarten gegangen. Ich schaue ihn etwas fassungslos an, aber bevor ich noch was sagen kann, fängt er an leise zu schnarchen. Es ist ein bisschen mühsam, ihm die Stiefel auszuziehen, aber ich schaffe es irgendwie, und hole ihm danach noch eine Decke aus dem Schrank. Ich breite sie über ihm aus und streiche ihm kurz über die Haare. Er rührt sich nicht.

Da meine Couch belegt ist, gehe ich am besten auch ins Bett, obwohl es eigentlich noch nicht besonders spät ist, jedenfalls nicht für einen Freitagabend. Als ich aus dem Bad komme, fällt mein Blick auf seine Jacke, die im Flur hängt. Ich nehme sie vom Haken und stecke meine Nase hinein. Neven, so viel Neven.

Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer, schließe vorsichtig die Tür hinter mir, lege mich ins Bett und kuschele mich an die Jacke. Nevens Umarmung vorhin ist auf einmal wieder sehr gegenwärtig, ich spüre seine Hände auf meinem Rücken, seine Haarsträhnen in meinem Gesicht, seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Schulter. Aber in meinem Kopf hört es da nicht auf. Seine Hände gleiten auf einmal über meine nackte Haut, seine Nase streicht von meiner Schulter meinen Hals hinauf, seine Zunge schiebt sich zwischen meine Lippen. Mein Schwanz fest umschlossen von seiner-meiner-unserer Hand. Ich komme so heftig mit seinem Duft in meiner Nase, so heftig, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Ich weiß nicht, wovon ich wach werde, aber als ich die Augen aufschlage, ist es hell, und mein Blick fällt sofort auf ein glänzendes, schwarzes Knäuel neben mir. Fast im selben Moment höre ich die Klospülung und gerate kurz in Panik. Ich stopfe Nevens Jacke unter mein Bett und öffne vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür. Neven steht direkt davor und ich zucke zusammen.

„Morgen“, sagt er, „sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich hab dein Handtuch benutzt, im Bad war kein anderes, und ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

„Kein Problem.“

„Soll ich Brötchen holen gehen?“

„Müsstest du nicht eigentlich einen ganz schlimmen Kater haben?“

Er lacht. „Sorry, dass ich dich so überfallen hab gestern.“ Er sieht nur überhaupt nicht so aus, als ob ihm das leidtäte. „Ich könnte es wieder gut machen, indem ich Brötchen holen gehe? Gibst du mir deinen Schlüssel?“

„Liegt da hinter dir auf dem Schrank.“

„Ja, hab ihn. Wo ist eigentlich meine Jacke?“

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.

„Ich hatte doch eine Jacke an, als ich gekommen bin, oder?“

„Ich glaub schon.“

„Du glaubst? Du warst nicht betrunken, oder?“

"Ich geb dir eine von mir, bis wir deine gefunden haben.“ Ich suche eine ordentliche dicke Winterjacke aus meinem Kleiderschrank, die ist zwar schon ein paar Jahre alt, aber praktisch ungetragen, weil sie mir nicht richtig passt.

An Neven sieht sie perfekt aus.

Sobald er aus der Tür ist, fische ich seine Jacke unter meinem Bett hervor und lege sie auf die Couch, springe kurz unter die Dusche und mache dann Kaffee und Rühreier. Neven ist zurück, noch bevor ich ganz fertig bin. Er stellt die Brötchentüte auf den Küchentisch und lächelt mich an. „Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du 'ne Brille trägst.“

„Hab meistens Kontaktlinsen drin.“

„Die Brille sieht aber auch gut aus.“

„Danke“, murmele ich und rühre ein bisschen heftiger in den Eiern, als unbedingt notwendig ist. Ich habe heute Morgen ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten, ihn anzusehen, und es liegt nicht an der Brille.

„Ich hab übrigens deine Jacke gefunden. Lag hinter der Couch.“ Ich bin so ein unglaublich schlechter Lügner, ich kann nur hoffen, er weiß nicht mehr, wo er sie gestern Abend ausgezogen hat.

„Super, danke.“

„Du kannst die andere Jacke aber gern behalten. Die hab ich eh selten angehabt, die ist mir ein bisschen zu eng.“

„Warum hast du sie dann gekauft? Die sieht teuer aus.“

„Weil ich doof bin. Oder zu optimistisch, was die Überwindung meiner Schokoladensucht angeht.“

Er lacht. „Ich hab dich eben in Unterhosen gesehen, du siehst gut aus, ich weiß nicht, was du hast.“

Ich hoffe, ich werde nicht rot. Ich mache genug Sport, dass ich zusätzliches Gewicht in Muskeln umsetze und nicht in Fett, aber eigentlich hätte ich auch gern so schmale Hüften wie er.

Wir frühstücken zusammen, und als er aufbricht, will er ernsthaft die alte schwarze Jacke anziehen. Ich nehme sie ihm weg. „Zieh die andere an. Ich hab das ernst gemeint.“

„Darf ich bitte meine Jacke wieder haben?“

„Erst, wenn du die andere angezogen hast.“

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig?“ Er schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf.

Ich hab keine Antwort darauf. Ich will ihm sagen, dass er schön ist und schöne Sachen verdient, aber das geht nicht. Also sage ich nur: „Bitte.“

Er seufzt ergeben und zieht die dicke Winterjacke an, dann reiche ich ihm die dünne schwarze.

„Sehen wir uns noch mal vor Weihnachten?“, fragt er.

„Ich glaube nicht, ich fahre am Montag nach München.“

„Du bist Weihnachten bei deinen Eltern?“

„Erst Papa, dann Mama.“

"Die sind getrennt?“

Ich nicke.

„Hast du noch Geschwister?“, will er wissen.

„Einen Bruder. Und du?“

„Eine Schwester.“

„Die lebt in den Staaten?“

„New York. Meine Eltern auch.“

„Fliegst du hin?“

„Kein Geld. Ich muss warten, bis sie Zeit haben herzukommen.“

„Ist ja scheiße.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Hab ich mir so ausgesucht, muss ich jetzt durch.“

„Aber Weihnachten so alleine…“

„Bei mir ist eh erst im Januar Weihnachten.“

„Hä?“

Er lacht. „Orthodoxes Weihnachtsfest. Das ist erst Anfang Januar.“

„Aha. Also ich bin Silvester noch in München, aber gleich danach komm ich wieder her."

„Silvester in Berlin ist auch was Feines …“

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin mit Freunden von früher verabredet. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr.“

„Okay, dann bis nächstes Jahr. Mach’s gut Mats, meld dich mal.“ Er umarmt mich kurz und geht dann. Ich lausche noch seinen Schritten auf der Treppe nach, bis ich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen höre. Dann lasse ich mich auf die Couch plumpsen.

Jetzt, wo er weg ist, fühle ich mich seltsam leer, und die Aussicht, ihn die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht zu sehen, gefällt mir gar nicht. Ich versuche, mir einzureden, dass es vielleicht besser so ist, nachdem ich gestern so heftig auf ihn reagiert habe, aber es gelingt mir nicht wirklich.

Zugegeben, die Sache mit der Jacke wäre beinahe schief gegangen. Aber eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mich in seiner Nähe soweit zurückhalten kann, dass wir Freunde bleiben können.

Weihnachten verläuft dann ein bisschen merkwürdig. Einerseits genieße ich es, mich verwöhnen zu lassen, andererseits nervt es mich, dass besonders mein Vater mich dauernd über die Uni ausquetscht und mir ständig Ratschläge erteilt. Selbst wenn er Recht hat, ab einem bestimmten Punkt im Leben bringt einen das nicht mehr weiter. Meine Mutter hat zum Glück immer ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in meine Selbstständigkeit gehabt.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Der Januar vergeht wie im Flug, und als es dann auf die Klausuren zugeht, treffen Neven und ich uns ein paar Mal zum Lernen, aber wir geben es bald wieder auf, weil wir am Ende meistens über was anderes reden. Oder er liest in einem Buch und kaut dabei auf seiner Unterlippe, und ich starre ihn die ganze Zeit an und kann nur hoffen, dass mir nicht der Sabber aus dem Mundwinkel tropft. Es ist nicht leicht, ihn nur ansehen zu dürfen, aber ihn gar nicht sehen zu dürfen, wäre schlimmer.

Ich hab an den Wochenenden jetzt immer Bier im Kühlschrank, obwohl ich selber eigentlich keins mag und meiner Jacky Cola treu bleibe. Ich bin gerade in der Küche, um mir eine zu mixen, und als ich mich umdrehe, laufe ich voll in Neven rein und schütte ihm die Cola übers Shirt.

„Oh scheiße, das tut mir leid!“

„Nicht so schlimm.“ Neven greift nach der Küchenrolle und tupft sich das Shirt ab. Seine Jeans hat auch ein bisschen was abbekommen.

„Ich kann dir ein paar Klamotten leihen, wenn du willst.“

„Geht schon.“

„Das klebt doch. Gibt mir die Sachen, ich werf sie gleich in die Waschmaschine, und du kannst dich abduschen gehen.“

„Ich kann das doch selber waschen.“

„Ob du die Sachen in die Waschmaschine steckst oder ich.“ Ich hatte ihm sowieso angeboten, seine Sachen bei mir zu waschen, damit er nicht immer extra zum Waschsalon muss.

Neven zieht sich das Shirt über den Kopf. In den schlecht sitzenden Klamotten sah er immer ziemlich dünn aus, trotz der breiten Schultern, aber jetzt sieht man die Muskeln in seiner Brust und seinen Armen.

Er drückt mir das Shirt in die Hand und zieht seinen Gürtel auf. Mein Herz fängt wie wild an zu rasen. Meine Hand zittert ein bisschen, als ich ihm die Jeans abnehme, ich kann nur hoffen, dass er es nicht bemerkt. Ich sehe ihm nach, als er ins Bad geht. Seine Silhouette sieht im Halbdunkel des Flurs so vollkommen aus, dass es fast weh tut.

Seine Sachen sind noch warm, und ein paar Minuten lang stehe ich einfach nur da und halte sie fest. Erst als im Badezimmer das Rauschen der Dusche aufhört, stopfe ich sie schnell in die Waschmaschine und trinke den Rest meiner Jacky Cola. Dann suche ich im Schlafzimmer eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank.

Als Neven aus dem Bad kommt, sind seine Haarspitzen ein wenig feucht und kringeln sich. Ich habe ihm die Sachen aufs Bett gelegt und räume gerade die Wäsche in den Schrank, die ich vorhin gewaschen habe. Eine Entschuldigung, um im Schlafzimmer zu bleiben, während er sich anzieht, aber es scheint ihm nichts auszumachen, dass ich ihm zusehe.

Die Hose sitzt tief auf seinen schmalen Hüften und passt dadurch, obwohl er etwas längere Beine hat als ich. So viel von seiner Größe scheint in diesen schlanken Beinen zu stecken, und scheiße Mann, sein Arsch sieht in dieser Jeans so perfekt aus, dass mir ganz flau wird.

„Du solltest die behalten“, biete ich ihm an.

„Du kannst mir doch nicht dauernd Sachen schenken.“

„Du hast meinen Kleiderschrank gesehen, natürlich kann ich.“

Er schüttelt mit einem Lächeln den Kopf und zieht das graue T-Shirt an, das ich rausgesucht habe, weil ich dachte, es würde zu seinen Augen passen. Ich habe recht.

Heute Abend ist es noch schwerer als sonst, mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er sagt, und nicht nur zuzuschauen, wie sich seine Lippen bewegen. Es ist Folter, ihm so nahe zu sein, ist es immer, aber ich fühle mich so wunderbar lebendig in seiner Nähe. Ich nehme alles in Kauf, alles.

 

Während der Semesterferien bin ich in München, meine Mutter hat mir ein Praktikum im Sportressort einer Zeitung besorgt. Es würde ihr gefallen, wenn ich in ihre Fußstapfen trete, aber ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige für mich ist. Als ich Neven von ihr erzählt hatte, war er ganz fasziniert und hatte mich gefragt, ob sie irgendwelche berühmten Leute kennt. Ich hab ihm dann erzählt, dass sie als eine der ersten Frauen im Sportjournalismus hauptsächlich von vielen Leuten beleidigt worden ist, auch von berühmten.

„Rehagel hat ihr mal bei einem Telefoninterview gesagt, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wer sie ist, und dass er sich mit Sicherheit an sie erinnern würde, wenn sie hübsch wäre.“

„Was für ‘n Arsch. Was hat deine Mom gesagt?“

„Dass sie für seinen schlechten Geschmack nichts kann.“

Neven lachte. „Haben sie noch ein Interview gemacht?“

„Keine Ahnung, so genau weiß ich das nicht.“

Jedenfalls sehe ich Neven mehr als vier Wochen nicht, und das ist ganz schön hart. Wir schreiben uns ab und zu, das ist zwar nett und oft lustig, aber nicht das Gleiche. Ich bin froh, als ich wieder in Berlin bin. Neven wiederzusehen ist wie ein Hammerschlag, als hätte ich vergessen, wie schön er ist. Er umarmt mich zur Begrüßung, und sein Lächeln geht durch und durch.

Ich habe noch ein paar freie Tage, bis die Vorlesungen wieder anfangen, aber leider hat Neven keine Zeit, weil er jede Minute ausnutzen will, um zu arbeiten und noch ein bisschen Geld zu verdienen.

Anfang April schmeißt Katharina eine Party, sie ist von ihrem Semester in Granada zurück und will möglichst viele Leute auf einmal begrüßen. Ich stapfe durchs verregnete Friedrichshain zu ihrer Wohnung, obwohl ich eigentlich keine Lust auf Party habe, aber ich will sie halt sehr gern wiedersehen.

Es ist schon dunkel, als ich ankomme, ich habe Mühe, die Namen auf dem Klingelschild zu lesen. Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass ich das letzte Mal hier war, damals noch zu Besuch aus München. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, in welchem Stock sie wohnt. Dann entdecke ich doch ihren Namen, ich klingele, und fast sofort drückt mir jemand auf. Schon im Hausflur kann ich einen wummernden Bass hören und würde am liebsten wieder umkehren.

Die Wohnungstür steht offen, ich gehe rein und sehe erstmal nur fremde Gesichter. Ich dränge mich durch und entdecke irgendwann Katharina, die am Arm eines schwarzhaarigen Typen hängt. Sie hat nur Augen für ihn und es dauert eine Weile, bis sie mich bemerkt.

„Mats! Hi, schön dass du da bist.“ Sie drückt mich kurz, lässt mich aber sofort wieder los. „Das ist Jesus“ – sie sagt ‚Hässuhs‘ – „wir haben uns in Spanien kennengelernt.“ Ich hab ein bisschen Mühe, sie zu verstehen, weil es so laut ist, und muss mich zu ihr hinunterbeugen.

Jesus nickt mir zu. Ich habe den deutlichen Eindruck, dass er kein Wort von dem versteht, was um ihn herum gesprochen wird, und es liegt nicht nur an der lauten Musik.

„Du kannst deine Jacke ins Schlafzimmer legen.“

„Wo ist das Schlafzimmer“, will ich Katharina noch fragen, weil alles so anders aussieht, als ich es in Erinnerung habe, aber sie ist schon wieder weg und schleift ihr spanisches Souvenir an der Hand hinter sich her. Irgendwie hatte ich mir unser Wiedersehen anders vorgestellt.

Ich laufe herum und sehe hauptsächlich Leute mit Bierflaschen in der Hand, die zu irgendwelchem Neunziger-Trash tanzen. Ich kenne niemanden. Durch eine halboffene Tür entdecke ich ein Bett mit lauter Mänteln darauf und lege meinen dazu.

Ich sehe mich weiter um und lande in der Küche, wo gerade jemand Gin Tonics mischt. Ich lasse mir auch einen geben, wechsele aus Höflichkeit ein paar Worte und ziehe dann weiter. Die Wohnung ist groß, ursprünglich war es mal eine WG, aber kann auch sein, dass Katharina und der Spanier jetzt allein hier wohnen. Ich bin echt nicht auf dem Laufenden.

Ich stolpere in ein Zimmer, das nur spärlich beleuchtet ist. Anscheinend haben sich einige Pärchen hierher zurückgezogen. Ich will gerade wieder gehen, als ich auf einer niedrigen Couch eine Gestalt entdecke, die mir bekannt vorkommt: Breite Schultern, kinnlange Haare, Bart. Neven, der gerade jemanden leidenschaftlich küsst. Die Brust, auf der seine Hand ruht, ist verdächtig flach. Als die beiden kurz voneinander ablassen, kann ich deutlich Nevens Profil erkennen, und die blonden Haare, durch die seine Hand jetzt streicht, gehören eindeutig einem Mann.

Ein paar Sekunden lang starre ich einfach nur. Mein Herz fängt wie wild an zu hämmern, dann drängele ich mich zurück zum Schlafzimmer, greife meine Jacke und stürme aus der Wohnung. Ich stürze die Treppe hinunter und renne den ganzen Weg bis zur Straßenbahn. Mein Puls hämmert in meinen Ohren und mein Kopf ist irgendwie leer. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken oder fühlen soll.

Zu Hause angekommen stehe ich eine Weile unschlüssig im Flur. Ich gehe in die Küche, gieße mir einen Whiskey pur ein, trinke den sofort, und nehme mir einen zweiten mit ins Wohnzimmer. Ich lasse das Licht aus und zünde nur eine Kerze an. Ich sitze eine ganze Weile im Halbdunkel, starre vor mich hin und versuche, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Langsam beruhigt sich mein Puls wieder. Durchs offene Fenster dringt ein bisschen nächtlicher Straßenlärm, und gelegentlich wackelt der Wind lustlos an der Jalousie und bringt die Kerzenflamme zum Flackern.

Neven hat einen Mann geküsst. Allerdings einen anderen Mann und nicht mich.

Mein Kopf fühlt sich an wie Watte, ich weiß nicht, ob es an meiner Gefühlsverwirrung liegt oder am Whiskey. Ich beschließe, dass ich heute wohl keine Klarheit mehr erlangen werde und gehe ins Bett.

Sobald ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich wieder Neven vor mir, wie er einen Mann küsst, nur streichen seine Hände dieses Mal durch schwarze Locken.

 

Am nächsten Morgen ruft Katharina an, als ich noch bei meinem ersten Kaffee bin.

„Hey, du warst gestern auf einmal verschwunden.“

„Ja, sorry. Ich hatte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne.“

Sie schweigt ein paar Sekunden und fragt dann vorsichtig: „Normalerweise freuen sich die Leute, wenn sie auf Partys Bekannte treffen?“

„Er hat 'nen Typen geküsst.“

„Ich bin verwirrt. Ich dachte, du küsst auch gern Typen?“

„Ja, schon, darum geht’s nicht. Ich wusste einfach nicht, dass er auf Männer steht.“

„Ist das wichtig?“

Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll.

„Oh, du stehst auf ihn!“ Sie lacht.

„Ja, ziemlich“, murmele ich.

„Weiß er, dass du schwul bist?“

„Ich glaube nicht.“

„Dann sag’s ihm.“

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen: Hey, ich bin übrigens auch schwul.“

„Wieso nicht? Du hast so ein riesen Glück, dass du schon weißt, dass er auf Typen steht, und du willst ihn weiter nur aus der Ferne anschmachten?“

„Dass er auf Typen steht, heißt ja nicht, dass er auf mich steht.“

„Ja, aber was wenn doch.“

Was wenn doch. „Und wenn der Typ von der Party sein Freund war?“

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch denn?“

„Seit Oktober.“

„Seht ihr euch oft?

„Regelmäßig in der Uni und fast jedes Wochenende.“

„Und er hat nie jemand anders erwähnt, der ihm besonders nahe steht?“

„Nur seinen Mitbewohner, aber den kenn ich, der war das nicht.“

„Klingt jedenfalls nicht nach einer festen Beziehung. Könnte aber vielleicht eine werden, wenn du jetzt deine Chance nicht nutzt. Tu was, bevor es zu spät ist.“

„Ich kann nicht!“

„Natürlich kannst du. Was hast du zu verlieren?“

„Einen guten Freund?“

„Na vielleicht könntest du ihn eine Weile als guten Freund behalten, aber er wird wahrscheinlich nicht ewig Single bleiben. Würdest du damit klarkommen, ihn mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen?“

„Scheiße.“

„Dachte ich mir. Sag’s ihm.“

„Okay.“

„Versprich es mir!“

„Ja, okay, ich sag’s ihm.“

„Ich will einen Bericht hinterher.“

„Du bist echt grausam.“

„Du liebst mich, das weißt du.“

Ich lache nur und verabschiede mich.

In dem Moment, als ich es verspreche, habe ich wirklich vor, es Neven zu sagen. Aber als wir uns an der Uni sehen, wirkt alles so normal, und auch als wir uns am Wochenende bei mir treffen, ist alles wie immer. Ich finde keinen günstigen Zeitpunkt, und je länger ich warte, umso weniger dringend scheint es mir. Wir sehen uns genauso oft wie vorher, und er erwähnt kein einziges Mal, dass er mit jemand anders verabredet ist. Vielleicht ist der blonde Typ eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Nur Katharina schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf, als wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, und ich gestehen muss, dass ich nichts unternommen habe.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

An einem Abend Ende Mai klingelt es bei mir.

„Hallo?“

„Hier ist Neven. Komm runter.“

„Kannst du nicht hochkommen?“

„Nee, du musst runterkommen.“

 Ich ziehe mir ein paar Schuhe an, greife meinen Schlüssel und laufe nach draußen. Vor der Tür ist niemand. Ich schaue mich um, es dämmert bereits, dann entdecke ich Neven, der ein Stück die Straße hinunter an einem Auto lehnt, und gehe zu ihm.

„Neven, was ist _das_ denn bitte? Ist das deins? Sieht aus wie’n Golf von 1974.“

„Das ist ein Yugo Florida.“

„Und was willst du mit der uralten Ostblock-Karre?“

„Das hat seinen Grund. Steig ein, dann erklär ich’s dir.“

„Warum kannst du mir das nicht hier draußen erzählen?“

Er holt tief Luft. „Weil du mitkommst.“

„Wohin komme ich mit?“

„Wir fahren zu meiner Oma.“

„Alter, bist du schon wieder besoffen?“

„Nein, Mann, ich meine es ernst. Wir fahren nach Banja Luka.“

Ich kann ihn ein paar Sekunden lang nur sprachlos anstarren. „Was, jetzt?“

„Ja, los, steig ein.“

„Das geht nicht!“

„Warum nicht?“

„Es ist mitten im Semester, wir können doch nicht einfach abhauen!“

„Klar können wir.“ Er stößt sich vom Wagen ab und tritt näher. „Bitte, Mats“, sagt er leise, und da ist etwas in seiner Stimme, etwas Flehendes, das mir die Entschlossenheit raubt.

„Wie weit ist das überhaupt?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Tausend Kilometer, ein bisschen mehr vielleicht.“

Ich versuche, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber es ist schon ziemlich dunkel, und wir stehen unter so einer Ostlaterne mit diesem seltsamen orangefarbenen Licht. Alles wirkt irgendwie unwirklich.

Neven öffnet die Beifahrertür und sieht mich an.

Ich steige ein, er wirft die Tür zu, dann geht er ums Auto und steigt auf der Fahrerseite ein.

„Hast du überhaupt 'nen Führerschein?“, frage ich.

„Einen amerikanischen.“

„Ist der hier gültig?“

„Eigentlich nur ein halbes Jahr.“

„Wie kontrollieren die das?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann fahren, alles andere ist doch egal.“

„Ich hätte einen richtigen Führerschein.“

„Schon, aber …“ Er holt ein Bündel Kabel unter dem Armaturenbrett hervor.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!“

Er hält ein braunes Kabel an zwei zusammengedrehte rote und der Motor springt an.

„Neven, wem gehört dieses Auto?“

„Keine Ahnung. Stand bei mir auf der Straße.“

„Und du meinst nicht, der Besitzer könnte was dagegen haben, wenn wir damit nach Banja Luka fahren?“

Er antwortet nicht, also steige ich kurzerhand wieder aus und gehe zurück zum Haus. Ich höre, wie der Motor verstummt und eine Autotür klappt, dann greift Neven von hinten meinen Arm.

„Mats, steig wieder ein.“

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Bitte, Mats.“ Der flehende Ton ist wieder da.

„Und dann?“

„Dann fahren wir einfach los. Wir fahren nach Süden.“

„Warum mit mir?“

„Mit wem sonst?“

Mit wem sonst. „Lass mich wenigstens mein Geld und meinen Führerschein holen.“

„Okay. Ich warte hier.“

Ich laufe die Treppe hinauf und bin immer noch von diesem Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit umgeben. Vielleicht wäre es das Vernünftige, Neven da unten einfach stehen zu lassen, aber das geht nicht. In der Wohnung angekommen werfe ich Unterwäsche, T-Shirts, Zahnbürste und Rasierzeug in eine Reisetasche, hole noch die Decke von der Couch, schnappe meine Geldbörse, mein Handy und meinen Schlüssel, schließe hinter mir ab und renne wieder die Treppe hinunter. Neven nimmt mir die Reisetasche und die Decke ab, wirft alles in den Kofferraum, wir steigen ein und fahren los.

"Und verrätst du mir jetzt, warum wir ausgerechnet dieses Glanzstück des Warschauer Pakts geklaut haben?“, will ich wissen, während draußen die hellen Schaufenster der Schönhauser Allee vorbeiziehen.

„Weil er keine Wegfahrsperre hat. Und Jugoslawien hat nie zum Warschauer Pakt gehört. Aber nett, dass du ‚wir‘ gesagt hast.“

„Mitgegangen, mitgefangen.“

„Ich hoffe mal nicht, dass sie uns fangen. Am besten, wir meiden die Autobahn.“

„Und wieso kannst du Autos kurzschließen?“

„Ich hab nicht immer in den edelsten Gegenden gewohnt.“

Wir fahren Richtung Südosten, das Berliner Stadtgebiet zieht sich ewig, und der gleichmäßige Rhythmus, in dem die Straßenlaternen durch die Frontscheibe scheinen und wieder verblassen, ist ein bisschen hypnotisierend. Es ist spät, als wir die Stadt schließlich hinter uns lassen und nach Brandenburg reinfahren. Wir sind fast allein auf der Straße, rechts und links von uns ist nur pechschwarze Nacht, die Welt scheint geschrumpft auf uns beide in dieser Blechkiste und den Lichtkegel unserer Scheinwerfer. Ich sehe Neven an. Die Tachobeleuchtung lässt mich schwach sein Profil erkennen.

„Ich wollte dir noch was sagen.“

„Okay.“ Er nimmt die Augen nicht von der Straße.

Ich räuspere mich. „Schon seit langem eigentlich.“

„Jetzt machst du mir ein bisschen Angst“, sagt er, aber er lächelt dabei.

„Ich hab dich gesehen. Auf dieser Party.“

„Was für eine Party?“ Er scheint verwirrt.

„Du hast 'nen Typen geküsst.“

Er schweigt eine Weile. „Ist das ein Problem für dich?“, fragt er dann.

„Was? Nein. Nein, eigentlich wollte ich was anderes sagen.“

Er wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich bin auch schwul.“

Neven legt eine Vollbremsung hin, dass wir beide nach vorn in unsere Sicherheitsgurte geschleudert werden.

„Ey, du kannst nicht einfach mitten auf der Landstraße stehen bleiben!“

„Halt die Klappe“, sagt er, zieht die Handbremse an, löst seinen Sicherheitsgurt, schiebt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und küsst mich. Sofort fliegt ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch auf.

„Hatte ich doch recht“, murmelt er an meinen Lippen und küsst mich nochmal.

 Dann schnallt er sich wieder an und wir fahren weiter. Ich hab so ewig Angst davor gehabt, und dann ist es so einfach. Ich sag ich bin schwul und Neven küsst mich.

„Du hast das gewusst?“, frage ich.

Er lacht spöttisch. „Ich hab’s nicht gewusst, nicht sicher. ‚Mixed signals‘ ist für das, was von dir kam, eine starke Untertreibung. Ich mein, es war offensichtlich, dass du gern Zeit mit mir verbringst und …“

„… und was?“

„Naja, gern Teile von mir anguckst, bei denen andere Männer sonst nicht so lang verweilen.“ Ich kann das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. „Aber dann hab ich dir gesagt, dass du halbnackt gut aussiehst, und du bist knallrot geworden und konntest mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Was sollte ich davon halten?“

So viel zu playing it cool. „Keine Ahnung, ich bin es halt gewöhnt, dass die Typen, die mir gefallen, hetero sind.“

„Immer?“

„Meine Erfahrungen sind echt … überschaubar.“

Ich sehe im Augenwinkel, wie er nickt. „Aber hey, die Party ist ja jetzt auch schon wieder sechs Wochen her oder so. Wieso hast du nicht früher was gesagt?“

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Weiß auch nicht. Ich dachte, du stehst halt auf diesen blonden Typen.“

„War 'ne einmalige Sache.“ Weiter geht er nicht darauf ein.

Wir fahren eine Weile schweigend durch die Dunkelheit, die leise Musik aus dem Radio und das monotone Summen des Motors lullen mich ein bisschen ein.

Plötzlich bremst Neven scharf und biegt rechts in einen Feldweg ein. Er fährt ein kleines Stück, hält an und steigt aus. Kurz darauf geht die Tür an meiner Seite auf.

„Was ist los?“, will ich wissen.

„Nichts. Komm trotzdem mal raus.“

Ich schnalle mich ab und steige aus.

Neven wirft die Tür zu, drängt mich gegen den Wagen und küsst mich. Seine warmen Hände schieben sich unter mein Shirt und jagen Stromstöße über meine Haut. Ich hatte mich so oft und so lang danach gesehnt, dass er mich anfasst, mit diesen wunderschönen Händen anfasst. Ich drücke ihn so fest an mich, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen kann.

„Nicht kaputt machen“, lacht er atemlos.

„Ich hab so lang gewartet …“

„Nicht meine Schuld“, sagt er und küsst mich wieder.

Meine Hände suchen die nackte Haut unter seinem Shirt, und wir stehen minutenlang dort in der Dunkelheit und fassen uns an, jede Berührung eine warme Explosion auf der Haut. Er leckt langsam über meine Unterlippe, dann in meinen Mund. Ich kann kaum atmen.

Meinetwegen könnte es ewig so weitergehen, aber irgendwann taucht dann doch eine Stimme in meinem Kopf auf, die fragt, wo genau das jetzt hinführen soll. Ich halte Nevens Hände fest. „Vielleicht sollten wir besser aufhören. Ich meine, wie weit fahren wir denn noch? Wo schlafen wir?“

Neven verschränkt unsere Finger ineinander. „Kein Plan. Ich dachte, wir klappen die Rückbank um und schlafen im Auto.“

„Wo? Auf 'nem Campingplatz?“

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Schreiben die da nicht das Kennzeichen auf? Ich glaub, das wär nicht so gut.“

„Wo dann? Zwei Typen, die irgendwo in 'nem Auto pennen, sind auch nicht gerade unauffällig.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich kenn mich hier nicht aus. Lass uns einfach noch ein Stück den Feldweg reinfahren und dann übernachten wir da.“

Mir fällt auch nichts Besseres ein, und mein Handy-Akku hat sich schon vor einer Weile verabschiedet, Nevens auch. Wir setzen uns nochmal für ein paar hundert Meter ins Auto, dann klappt Neven die Rückbank um und die Vordersitze nach vorn. Er hat eine etwas abgewetzte Decke, die wir im Auto ausbreiten, und dann decken wir uns mit meiner Couchdecke zu. Als wir alle Türen zugemacht haben, wird es stockfinster.

„Wirklich bequem ist das nicht.“

„Weichei“, sagt er spöttisch. Wahrscheinlich verdreht er gerade die Augen.

„Na und, bin ich eben ein Weichei. Ich besorg uns morgen trotzdem ein Zimmer. Ich bezahl’s auch.“

Er brummt unbestimmt.

„Keine Widerrede. Ich hab Pläne.“

„So, so, Pläne. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Für diese Pläne braucht man ein Zimmer?“

Ich drehe mich zu ihm und lege meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Und eine weiche Matratze, und eine Dusche schadet auch nicht.“

„Klingt interessant“, flüstert er in meine Haare und streicht mir kurz über die Wange. Danach wird es still.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Ich schlafe dann doch erstaunlich gut, und es ist auch durchaus ein erhebendes Gefühl, im kühlen Morgengrauen breitbeinig ins Feld zu pissen und etwas Dampf aufsteigen zu sehen. Die nächste Nacht will ich trotzdem lieber in einem Bett verbringen.

Ich drehe mich um, und Neven lacht mich an. „Wenn du schon so grinst, wenn du deinen eigenen Schwanz in der Hand hast, solltest du mal meinen probieren.“

„Okay, kommt auf den Tagesplan. Aber erst will ich einen Kaffee.“

Vorerst teilen wir uns eine Flasche lauwarmes Mineralwasser, mehr Proviant haben wir nicht dabei. Wir fahren weiter Richtung Süden. Als ich einen kleinen See entdecke, bitte ich Neven anzuhalten, damit ich mir die Hände waschen kann. Die nächste Stadt, die wir erreichen, ist Lübben, ein paar Schilder weisen uns darauf hin, dass wir jetzt im Spreewald sind.

„Am besten, wir stellen das Auto ein bisschen außerhalb ab“, sagt Neven.

Ich nicke nur stumm. Bisher habe ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen gemacht, dass wir mit einem gestohlenen Auto unterwegs sind, aber jetzt bekomme ich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Wir parken in einem Wohngebiet, und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass wir gar keinen Schlüssel haben, um abzuschließen.

„Wie hast du das Auto eigentlich aufbekommen?“

„Es war offen.“

„Bist du die Straße entlang gegangen und hast alle Türen durchprobiert?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, wofür hältst du mich. Ich hatte nicht geplant, ein Auto zu klauen. Ich hab nur die Karre gesehen und gedacht, wow, ein alter Yugo. Ich hab den Türgriff angefasst, und er ging auf. Wink des Schicksals oder sowas.“

Bei mir hätte das Schicksal winken können, bis es schwarz wird, ich wär in das Ding auf keinen Fall eingestiegen. Aber Neven ist eben Neven.

Wir folgen den Schildern Richtung Stadtmitte. Es ist noch früh am Morgen, und die meisten Cafés und Restaurants sind noch geschlossen. Am Markt entdecken wir schließlich einen Bäcker, der draußen unter einer leuchtend roten Markise ein paar Tische und Stühle aufgestellt hat. Ich besorge uns im Laden Kaffee und belegte Brötchen, und nach dem Frühstück drehen wir noch eine Runde um den Marktplatz. Neven findet es faszinierend, dass die Schilder aller zweisprachig sind, deutsch und sorbisch. Viele der slawischen Wörter kann er zuordnen, nur dass das Rathaus radnica heißt, findet er verkehrt, weil das auf Serbisch Arbeiterin heißt.

Der Yugo steht immer noch da, wo wir ihn abgestellt haben. Eine Sekunde lang denke ich: ‚In Berlin könnte man kein Auto einfach offen stehen lassen.‘ Dann fällt mir ein, dass Leute wie Neven und ich der Grund sind, dass man in Berlin kein Auto offen stehen lassen kann…

Wir fahren weiter, und ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ob Neven weiß, wo er hin fährt. Aber irgendwie ist es egal.

Ich bin ein schlechter Beifahrer, ich schaue meistens die Landschaft an und träume vor mich hin. Gelegentlich springt mir aber doch ein Schild ins Auge.

„Slawenburg Raddusch.“

„Was?“ Anscheinend hatte ich Neven aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Steht da auf dem Schild. Das könnten wir uns doch angucken, wenn wir schon mal hier sind.“

„Slawenburg? Was soll das sein?“

„Keine Ahnung, deswegen will ich es ja angucken. Fahr da rechts.“

Die Burg entpuppt sich als schlichter, großer, ringförmiger Wall mitten in der Landschaft. An einer Stelle kann man durch ein Tor nach innen gehen. Ein Schild weist zu einem Museum, und als wir durch die Tür treten, stellt sich heraus, dass die ganze Konstruktion innen hohl ist.

„Begeben Sie sich auf eine Zeitreise durch zwölftausend Jahre Geschichte“, liest Neven vor.

Das Museum erklärt dann, dass das hier eine Rekonstruktion ist und das Original eigentlich massiv war. Wir schauen uns Karten an, auf denen dargestellt ist, dass dieses Gebiet schon seit ein paar tausend Jahren abwechselnd von germanischen und slawischen Stämmen besiedelt ist.

Mir fällt ein, dass die gegenwärtige Grenze wahrscheinlich nur so etwa fünfzig Kilometer östlich von hier ist, und gerade mal siebzig Jahre alt. Im Vergleich mit zwölftausend Jahren ist das eine historische Fußnote. Unerwarteterweise gefällt mir das Gefühl, so unbedeutend zu sein.

Neven sieht sich ein Video über Bronzegießen an, und ich schaue mir sein hübsches Profil an, seine hellen Augen, in denen das Video flackert. Er wendet mir sein Gesicht zu und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Sorry. Ich hab gerade gedacht, wenn die Leute raten müssten, wer von uns beiden vom Balkan ist, würden sie wahrscheinlich auf mich zeigen.“

Er schüttelt den Kopf, als könnte er mir nicht folgen.

„Ich meine, Nationalität ist sowas Willkürliches. Denkst du manchmal darüber nach, wie dein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn sie dir erlaubt hätten, in Deutschland zu bleiben? Alles wäre einfacher gewesen.“

Neven zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ein einfaches Leben ist auch keine Garantie für Glück. Man sieht ja genug Leute, die eigentlich alles haben, aber wer keine echten Probleme hat, erfindet sich anscheinend welche. Ich meine, ich bin auch genervt von so Sozialromantik-Sprüchen, dass Geld allein nicht glücklich macht. Ich weiß, wie es ist, keins zu haben – es ist scheiße. Aber ein paar Widerstände überwinden zu müssen, scheint einem gut zu tun, charakterlich. Keine Ahnung. Und man freut sich glaube ich mehr über Dinge, die Mühe gemacht haben.“

„So einfach ist das?“

Er lächelt ein bisschen wehmütig und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Nein, so einfach ist es nicht, nicht immer, nicht jeden Tag. Wir waren nicht gut genug für dieses Land, obwohl ich mich an keine andere Heimat erinnern konnte. Das war nicht fair. Aber was soll das ganze Was-Wäre-Wenn. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich bereue, wer und wo ich bin, und das tue ich nicht.“ Er tritt näher und flüstert in mein Ohr: „Gerade jetzt bereue ich überhaupt nichts.“

Er sieht sich kurz um – wir sind ganz allein in diesem Teil des Museums – dann küsst er mich.

Der Rest des Museums geht ein bisschen an mir vorbei. Wir waschen uns noch im Toilettenraum des Museums, und ich bin wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in meinem Leben dermaßen dankbar für fließendes Wasser. Dann schlendern wir zurück zum Auto. Wir hatten relativ nah an der Burg parken müssen, aber das Museum ist so abgelegen, dass man nicht wirklich mit einer Polizeistreife rechnen muss. In Brandenburg muss man eher auf Blitzer achten, aber Neven fährt immer so korrekt wie möglich. Das Letzte, was wir brauchen können, ist, dass dem Besitzer des Wagens ein Foto von uns beiden zugeschickt wird.

Ich setze mich auf den Beifahrersitz und poliere meine Brille, die ein paar Wassertropfen abbekommen hat.

Neven sitzt neben mir und grinst mich an. „Du solltest immer Brille tragen.“

„Warum?“

„Weil es unglaublich heiß aussieht, wenn du sie abnimmst.“

Ich muss lachen. „Danke, aber eigentlich hab ich die nur auf, weil du mich in die Wildnis verschleppt hast, wo ich mir nicht mal die Hände waschen kann. Ich hab mich nicht getraut, meine Kontaktlinsen anzufassen.“

„Du willst ein Zimmer und Zivilisation, ich weiß. Was hältst du von Prag?“

„Wie weit ist das? Wolltest du nicht die großen Straßen meiden?“

„Zweihundertfünfzig-dreihundert Kilometer schätze ich? Wir fahren Landstraße bis zur Grenze, danach können wir die Autobahn nehmen.“

„Also so vier Stunden etwa?“

„Könnte hinkommen. Je nachdem, wie weit wir in die Stadt reinfahren.“

„Fahnden sie in Tschechien nach Autos, die in Deutschland gestohlen wurden?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Er scheint sich keine großen Sorgen deswegen zu machen.

Wir fahren fast genau nach Süden, durch flache Landschaft, über wunderschöne Alleen. Zwischen den Bäumen blinken immer wieder Seen auf. Irgendwann wird alles hügeliger. Am frühen Nachmittag erreichen wir Bad Schandau, von hier sind es nur noch wenige Kilometer bis zur Grenze. Der Verkehr wird deutlich dichter, es ist Touristensaison und außerdem noch Freitag.

Wir beschließen, hier etwas essen zu gehen. Die Stadt ist klein aber ganz hübsch. Wir entscheiden uns für eine Pizzeria, bereuen es aber umgehend.

„Alter, ich glaub, das ist die schlechteste Pizza, die ich je gegessen hab. Wieso ist der Laden hier so voll?“ Neven zeigt wenig Gnade.

„Touristenfalle. Gibt’s in Bosnien gute Pizza?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich wohne immer bei meiner Oma, die kocht eher – traditionell. Aber ich war mal in Kroatien an der Küste, da gab es tolle Pizza.“

Nach der Enttäuschung mit dem Essen schaffen wir es immerhin, ein Ladekabel für den Zigarettenanzünder aufzutreiben, so dass ich mein Handy laden kann. Draußen vor dem Elektronikladen fängt Neven an, am Tankdeckel rumzufummeln, und bekommt ihn tatsächlich auf. „Kein Schloss dran. Lass uns tanken fahren, solange wir noch in Euro zahlen können.“

Nachdem der Tank gefüllt ist, fahren wir von Bad Schandau aus neben der Elbe entlang, die hier eine tiefe Schlucht in den Sandstein gegraben hat. Links von uns ragt eine riesige Felswand empor. Der Grenzübergang sieht so unspektakulär aus, dass wir ihn gar nicht richtig bemerken. Die Landschaft verändert sich kein bisschen, auch die Orte, die alle zwischen Fluss und Gebirge gedrängt liegen, sehen auf der tschechischen Seite kein bisschen anders aus.

Als sich mein Handy wieder einschalten lässt, trudeln allerlei Nachrichten ein, die ich alle ignoriere. Ich will gerade nicht erreichbar sein. Ich rufe den Routenplaner auf und gebe Prag ein.

„Wie es aussieht, muss man auf den tschechischen Autobahnen Maut bezahlen.“

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht doch auf den Landstraßen bleiben. Ich glaube, die wollen den Fahrzeugbrief sehen, wenn man eine Vignette kauft. Kannst du eine mautfreie Strecke suchen lassen?“

„Ja, das geht, Moment… Also es gibt eine Strecke, die die Autobahn ganz meidet, auch die mautfreien Teile, und es dauert nicht mal länger. Von hier aus ungefähr hundert Kilometer bis Prag, etwa zwei Stunden.“

„Klingt gut. Aber pass ab hier auf mit Roaming-Gebühren und so.“

„Ups, danke, hatte ich vergessen.“ Ich durchwühle meine Taschen nach einem Stück Papier und finde den Kassenzettel vom Ladegerät, darauf mache ich mir ein paar Notizen, damit ich uns nach Prag leiten kann, dann schalte ich mobile Daten aus.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Bis zur Stadtgrenze kommen wir gut, dann wird der Verkehr ziemlich schnell ziemlich chaotisch und Neven ziemlich genervt. Als uns in einer Einbahnstraße jemand entgegenkommt, flucht er laut. „Alter, was ist das denn für eine Scheiße. Das war 'ne Scheißidee, erstmal in die Stadtmitte zu fahren.“

Das glaube ich inzwischen auch. „OK, was machen wir stattdessen?“

Neven reibt sich das Kinn. „Mit der U-Bahn weiterfahren, würde ich vorschlagen. Hoffentlich finden wir einen Parkplatz.“

„Wie heißt das hier, wonach muss ich Ausschau halten?“

„Metro.“

„Okay, das ist einfach.“

Wir lassen das Auto in der Nähe einer Metro-Station einfach an der Straße stehen. Es gibt zwar einen Parkplatz, aber der hat nur so lange auf, wie die Metro fährt, bis ein Uhr nachts, das hilft uns nicht weiter.

Wir fahren zur Altstadt und schlendern erstmal über die Karlsbrücke. Es ist voll, die Brücke gesäumt mit Souvenirständen und Portraitzeichnern, überall Gedränge. Irgendwann finden wir ein ruhiges Stück, wo wir stehen bleiben und uns ein bisschen umsehen können. Auf einer Seite des Flusses ragt die Burg empor, auf der anderen sieht man die hübschen Häuser der Altstadt, vor uns glitzert die Moldau in der Sonne. Neven legt einen Arm um meine Schulter und zieht mich nah zu sich. „Gute Idee?“

Ich kann nur stumm nicken.

Wir stehen noch eine Weile schweigend da und genießen die Aussicht, dann gehen wir weiter. Als wir von der Brücke kommen, spricht uns ein Mann an, ob wir ein Zimmer suchen. Ich will weitergehen, aber Neven hält mich fest.

„OK Jungs, zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich habe einmal ein Zimmer in Zentrum, ganz nah an Wenzelsplatz, kennt ihr, ja? Super Lage. Aber ihr müsst Badezimmer teilen mit andere Leute. Oder eine Wohnung, nur ihr beide. Bisschen weiter weg. Aber Tram-Haltestelle ist in der Nähe, von da zwanzig Minuten bis Zentrum.“

„Die Wohnung“, sage ich, bevor Neven etwas sagen kann. Ich will mit ihm allein sein, so richtig.

Der Preis scheint mir auch in Ordnung, also folgen wir dem Typen. Als wir in seinen Wagen steigen sollen, fallen mir alle möglichen Geschichten über Raubüberfälle ein, aber Neven scheint sich nichts dabei zu denken, also steige ich auch ein. Im Auto schaue ich Neven von der Seite an und versuche mich zu erinnern, wie er wirkt, wenn man ihn nicht kennt. Er sieht ein bisschen gefährlich aus, und es ist nicht nur die Größe. Ich bin genauso groß, aber ich glaube, vor mir hat nie jemand ernsthaft Angst gehabt.

Ich fühle mich sicher mit Neven an meiner Seite, nur der Fahrstil des Typen macht mir ein bisschen Sorgen. Ich werde abwechselnd gegen die Tür und gegen Neven geschleudert und bin froh, als wir nach etwa zehn Minuten wieder anhalten. Wir steigen alle aus, und der Mann geht auf die Tür eines Gründerzeithauses zu. Die Straßenbahnhaltestelle „in der Nähe“ ist fast genau vor der Haustür, und die Straße ist allgemein ziemlich belebt. Die Wohnung liegt im Erdgeschoss – Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Küche, Bad. Wir nehmen sie, und ich bin ein bisschen überrascht, als Neven „für zwei Nächte“ sagt.

Mich überkommt ein komisches Gefühl, als der Mann meine Personalausweisnummer in ein Formular einträgt, obwohl er offensichtlich nichts von einem geklauten Auto am anderen Ende der Stadt wissen kann. Ich glaube, ich hätte nicht die Nerven für ein Leben als Krimineller.

„Hier sind Schlüssel. Ich komme wieder Sonntag zwölf Uhr und hole Schlüssel ab. Oder ihr wollt abreisen früher?“

Neven und ich sehen uns an und zucken mit den Schultern. „Nein, zwölf Uhr ist gut“, sage ich.

Der Typ ist kaum zu Tür raus, als Neven mich in seine Arme reißt und ich ihn in meine und es ist immer noch nicht nah genug. Wir küssen uns gierig, zerren uns gegenseitig die T-Shirts vom Leib, berühren jedes Stück nackte Haut, das wir finden können. Neven riecht gut und schmeckt gut und ich darf ihn anfassen, so viel wie ich will, das ist irgendwie ein bisschen unwirklich, mein Verstand kommt nicht ganz hinterher. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir da stehen, ich verliere jedes Zeitgefühl. Es ist einfach immer noch nicht genug und immer noch nicht und immer noch nicht.

Irgendwann hält Neven meine Hände fest. „Das fühlt sich gerade unglaublich an, aber ich muss noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen, ich hab nichts eingepackt, und ich weiß nicht, wann die Läden hier zu machen.“

Ich hab Schwierigkeiten, jetzt nicht enttäuscht zu sein, aber ich nicke. „Ja, ok, bringen wir das hinter uns.“

„Aber erst brauch ich glaub ich ne kalte Dusche.“

„Ich könnte doch mitkommen.“

„Unter die Dusche? Das wär wahrscheinlich kontraproduktiv.“ Er lacht und verschwindet im Bad.

Ich werfe mich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, schließe die Augen und rufe mir Nevens Küsse und Berührungen ins Gedächtnis. Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlage, steht Neven vor mir, lächelnd, mit sich kringelnden Haaren, einzelne Wassertropfen auf seiner nackten Brust, sein Happy Trail  verschwindet in einem schmalen Handtuch, dass er sich um die Hüften geschlungen hat. Ich brauche die kalte Dusche jetzt auch ziemlich dringend.

Ich freue mich, ein ordentliches Badezimmer zu haben und mir endlich die Zähne putzen zu können. Als ich fertig bin, gehen wir los und suchen erstmal einen Geldautomaten. Als wir dann Kronen besitzen, stelle ich mich schon darauf ein, eine Weile laufen zu müssen, bis wir einen Supermarkt finden, aber Neven spaziert einfach in den nächsten Tante-Emma-Laden und schafft es, sich der Dame hinter dem Tresen verständlich zu machen. Er sagt immer nur einzelne Worte und lächelt viel, und die Frau lächelt ebenfalls und legt nach und nach eine Zahnbürste, eine Packung Einwegrasierer, Spaghetti, Tomatensauce, geriebenen Käse, Kaffee, Toast und Marmelade auf den Tresen. Es gibt anscheinend Diskussionen über die Margarine, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass der Laden keine Kühltheke hat. Es gibt nur diese Sorte, und wir müssen auch mit H-Milch vorlieb nehmen.

Ich überrede Neven, mich die Tüten tragen zu lassen, damit ich mir nicht völlig nutzlos vorkomme. Zurück in der Wohnung setze ich Wasser für Spaghetti auf. Ich hätte Neven auch irgendwo zum Essen einladen können, aber wir wollen allein sein, das ist offensichtlich, auch wenn es keiner von uns beiden laut sagt. Wir tanzen beim Kochen ein bisschen umeinander herum, fast ein wenig scheu, als könnte ein Funke überspringen und einen Brand entfachen, wenn wir uns zu nahe kommen.

Das Essen verläuft weitgehend schweigend. Ich kann nicht aufhören, Neven anzusehen. Seine Hand schließt sich um sein Wasserglas, sein Kehlkopf wandert seinen Hals hinab und wieder hinauf, als er einen Schluck trinkt. Auf seinen Lippen bleibt eine Spur Feuchtigkeit zurück.

Als wir fertig sind, verschwindet Neven mit seiner neuen Zahnbürste im Bad. Ich spüle das Geschirr und merke, dass ich Herzklopfen habe und ein seltsames Kribbeln in den Fingern.

Neven kommt zurück und hat nur noch seine Jeans an. Er stellt sich hinter mich und küsst meinen Nacken, streicht mit seinen Händen meine Arme hinunter, nimmt mir das Spültuch aus der Hand und wirft es zur Seite. Eine Hand presst meine Hüfte an seine, während die andere unter mein T-Shirt schlüpft und meinen Bauch hinaufstreicht, dann über meine Brust. Er zupft an meinem rechten Nippel und sendet einen Stromstoß bis in meinen Schwanz, ich höre mich selbst aufkeuchen.

„Mats…“, flüstert er nah an meinem Ohr. Ich drehe den Kopf zur Seite und er küsst mich, ich schmecke Minze auf seiner Zunge.

Neven nimmt meine Hand und führt mich ins Schlafzimmer. Er zieht mir das T-Shirt, die Jeans und die Unterwäsche aus, und jede Berührung fühlt sich an wie kleine Funken auf meiner Haut. Ich will bei ihm das gleiche machen, aber mein Puls klopft wild in meinen Fingerspitzen, und ich habe Mühe mit dem Knopf seiner Jeans. Neven lächelt und ist geduldig. Die Jeans war mal meine, ich mag es sehr, dass er sie trägt, und ich mag es noch mehr, sie ihm auszuziehen.

Dann ist er nackt und unglaublich schön. Seine Muskeln sind definiert, aber lang und schmal und elegant, sein Oberkörper ein perfektes V. Ich streiche mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Bauchmuskeln und kann sehen, wie ihm der Atem stockt.

Er küsst mich und drängt mich Richtung Bett, ich lasse mich fallen und er folgt mir. Sein Gewicht zwischen meinen Beinen fühlt sich an wie alles, was ich mir je erträumt habe.

Wir küssen uns und reiben uns aneinander, seine kühle, glatte Haut ist überall auf mir und unter meinen Händen, seine heiße Zunge in meinem Mund. Neven rollt uns zur Seite, so dass wir nebeneinander liegen, und legt meine Hand auf seinen Schwanz. Ich hatte nicht gelogen, als ich gesagt hatte, meine Erfahrung wäre begrenzt, aber ich mache einfach, was ich bei mir selber mache, und so, wie er mich gerade anschaut, ist das mehr als ok.

Als er meinen Schwanz umfasst, verliere ich kurz den Rhythmus, aber dann schaffen wir doch eine Art Gleichklang, schauen uns immer wieder in die Augen, und ich frage mich, ob ich auch so erstauntglücklichatemlos aussehe wie er. Das alles ist viel zu aufregend, um lange durchzuhalten, ich komme zuerst, und die Welle, die über mich rollt, ist so gewaltig, dass ich nur am Rande mitbekomme, wie Neven seine Hand über meine auf seinem Schwanz legt und es auch für sich selbst zu Ende bringt.

Ich liege mit geschlossenen Augen da, und selbst das Runterkommen ist so schön wie nie zuvor. Neven reicht mir ein Taschentuch, wir säubern uns einigermaßen, dann zieht er mich in seine Arme und küsst meine Schulter. Danach weiß ich nichts mehr.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Als ich aufwache, ist es dunkel. Ich taste nach der Nachttischlampe und finde irgendwann den Schalter. Neven brummt unwillig, als das Licht auf sein Gesicht fällt. Er blinzelt mich mit einem Auge an, dann lächelt er, legt einen Arm um mich und rutscht ganz nah heran. „Wo willst du hin?“

„Erstmal nur aufs Klo.“

„Das geht nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Du musst hier bleiben, du bist mein Kopfkissen“, sagt er und legt seinen Kopf auf meine Brust. Es ist ein wackliges Kopfkissen, weil ich so lachen muss, aber das stört ihn nicht.

„Ich muss aber aufs Klo.“

„Mach 'nen Knoten rein.“

„Nein, du musst mich jetzt mal zwei Minuten entbehren. Außer, du stehst auf Wasserspiele.“

Er rümpft die Nase. „Nicht wirklich.“

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben.“

Als ich aus dem Bad zurückkomme, sitz Neven im Bett mit seinem Handy in der Hand und sieht jetzt hellwach aus. „Lass uns nochmal zur Karlsbrücke fahren.“

„Was, jetzt? Wie spät ist es überhaupt?“

„Kurz nach elf.“

Wir duschen uns beide kurz ab, ziehen uns an und machen uns nochmal auf. Es dauert ein bisschen, bis eine Straßenbahn kommt. Während der Fahrt sitzen wir dicht nebeneinander, unsere Schultern berühren sich, und wir schauen die meiste Zeit schweigend aus dem Fenster. Die Stadt sieht im Dunkeln ganz anders aus. Auch als wir die Karlsbrücke erreichen, sieht alles verwandelt aus, die Stände und die Touristenmassen sind verschwunden, es sind nur noch vereinzelt Menschen unterwegs. Die Luft ist lau, die altmodischen Laternen und die Statuen auf der Brücke fühlen sich an wie eine kleine Zeitreise.

Wir setzen uns am Rand der Brücke aufs Pflaster und schauen den Himmel und die Lichter der Stadt an. Fast sofort bleibt ein Typ bei uns stehen und fragt uns, ob wir Piko wollen. Wir wissen nicht, was das ist.

„Pervitin“, versucht er zu erklären.

„Crystal?“

Er nickt. Wir lehnen dankend ab.

Die nächsten beiden, die uns ansprechen, sind zum Glück keine Drogendealer – ein Italiener und ein Australier, die sich als Marco und Daniel vorstellen. Wir kommen ein bisschen ins Erzählen, und die beiden fragen irgendwann, wo man hier übernachten kann.

Ich schlage vor, zur Touristeninformation zu gehen, und Neven fängt neben mir an zu lachen. „Ich denke, die beiden meinen, wo man kostenlos übernachten kann“, sagt er auf Deutsch.

So ungefähr muss Neven sich unsere Reise ursprünglich vorgestellt haben: Von Stadt zu Stadt und dann immer schauen, wo man die Nacht verbringen kann.

„Bereust du, dass du nicht auch unter der Brücke schlafen darfst?“

Er lacht. „Nein, keine Sekunde.“ Er legt einen Arm um meine Schulter. Man könnte es für eine freundschaftliche Geste halten, aber es fühlt sich nach mehr an, Besitzansprüche oder etwas in der Art.

Wir erklären Marco und Daniel, dass wir uns nicht gut genug auskennen, um etwas zu empfehlen. Sie nehmen es gelassen.

Wir sitzen eine ganze Weile da auf der Brücke, die Nacht fühlt sich erstaunlich sommerlich an, es stoßen Leute zur Gruppe hinzu und gehen wieder, und irgendwann ist es unerklärlicherweise halb drei und wir beschließen, zurück zur Wohnung zu fahren.

Wir sind fast allein in der Straßenbahn. Neven legt eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel und streicht an der Innenseite auf und ab, immer wieder, bis ich seine Hand festhalten muss, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalten kann. Ich verschränke unsere Finger ineinander, und mir gefällt der Anblick, seine helle Haut neben meiner dunkleren. Er streicht mit seinem Daumen über meinen, und schon das reicht, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, dass wir wieder allein sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das macht, so winzige Gesten, und mein Herz schlägt wie wild, mein Atem ist schnell und flach, und die Jeans fühlt sich viel, viel zu eng an.

Kaum sind wir durch die Haustür, sind Nevens Hände überall. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schwer ist, eine Wohnungstür aufzuschließen, während jemand deine Nippel zwischen den Fingern hat. Wir stolpern Richtung Schlafzimmer und hinterlassen eine Spur aus Schuhen, Socken, T-Shirts, Jeans und Boxershorts.

Wir fallen aufs Bett, Neven landet zwischen meinen Beinen, und er fühlt sich so gut an da, so richtig. „Schlaf mit mir“, flüstere ich in sein Ohr.

Er hält inne, stützt sich auf die Ellenbogen und sieht mich an. „Hast du schon mal…?“

Ich kaue auf meiner Unterlippe, weil er auf einmal so ernst wirkt. „Zählt mein Finger?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Das ist nichts, was spontan funktioniert. Lass uns morgen erst ein paar Sachen einkaufen gehen.“

Ich weiß, dass er recht hat, aber ich bin trotzdem enttäuscht.

„Hey, guck nicht so.“ Neven streicht mit dem Daumen über meine Wange. „Ich würd wirklich wahnsinnig gerne, aber ich will auch nicht, dass dein erstes Mal so furchtbar ist, dass es kein zweites Mal gibt.“ Er beugt sich zu mir hinunter und küsst mein Kinn, dann den Unterkiefer entlang zu meinem Ohrläppchen. „Außerdem fallen mir mit Sicherheit ein paar Sachen ein, die wir stattdessen machen können…“, murmelt er in meinen Hals. Er küsst und leckt meine Brust und meinen Bauch hinab und lässt sich viel, viel Zeit.

„Warum musst du dich so lange an den Stellen aufhalten, die ich nicht mag?“

Neven blickt auf und schaut mich verwirrt an.

„Mein Bauchnabel, der sieht doof aus!“

Er prustet und bläst mir warme Luft auf den Bauch. „Deine Probleme möcht ich haben!“

„Lach nicht!“

Er lacht natürlich weiter und steckt mir die Zunge in den Bauchnabel. Ich winde mich, weil mein Körper sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob das sexy oder kitzelig ist.

„Okay, sag mir, welche Stellen du nicht magst, und ich werde sie küssen, alle.“

„Meinen Schwanz, fällt mir gerade ein“, sage ich und grinse die Decke an. „Ich hasse meinen Schwanz. Definitiv.“

Neven murmelt etwas in seinen Bart, das ich nicht ganz verstehe, aber er hält Wort und küsst die Unterseite hinauf, leckt über die Spitze, umfasst ihn mit einer Hand, und dann fühle ich nur noch die Hitze und Enge von Nevens Mund um meinen Schwanz. Es fühlt sich unglaublich an, und etwas sagt mir, dass Neven das nicht zum ersten Mal macht. Er sieht unfassbar schön dabei aus, halb geschlossene Augen mit langen, dunklen Wimpern, hervortretende Wangenknochen, wenn die Enge um meinen Schwanz intensiver wird. Als ich ihm zu enthusiastisch entgegenkomme, hält er meine Hüften fest und drückt sie auf die Matratze.

Kurz bevor ich komme, halte ich Neven auf. Ich will nicht, dass es schon vorbei ist. Ich drücke ihn sanft aufs Bett und will den Gefallen erwidern. Das ist neu für mich, aber fühlt sich unerwartet gut an, ich mag, wie er riecht und wie er schmeckt. Ich hoffe, es ist OK, wie ich es mache, und riskiere einen Blick zu Neven hinauf.

Er liegt auf die Ellenbogen gestützt und sieht mir zu. „Fuck, deine Lippen…“, sagt er atemlos. Dann schließt er die Augen und lässt den Kopf in den Nacken sinken.

Mir gefällt, dass ich so eine Wirkung auf ihn hab. Ich mache weiter, so lange es geht, aber mir war nicht klar, dass einem so schnell die Gesichtsmuskeln weh tun, irgendwann muss ich aufgeben.

Neven zieht mich neben sich, so dass wir einander zugewandt liegen, und schließt seine langen Finger um meinen und seinen Schwanz. Er lehnt seine Stirn an meine, während sein Griff fester und sein Rhythmus schneller wird. Ein blaugelbes Leuchten explodiert hinter meinen Lidern und flutet durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich kann hören, dass Neven fast gleichzeitig kommt.

Als ich die Augen aufschlage, sieht Neven mich eine Weile an und lächelt dann. „Ich dachte, du hättest immer einen Schlafzimmerblick drauf, aber jetzt sehe ich, dass dein echter Schlafzimmerblick noch eine Spur verschärfter ist.“

„Das ist halt mein Gesicht, kann ich doch nichts für.“

„Ich beschwer mich ja auch gar nicht.“ Er streichelt mein Gesicht und küsst mich, dann stapft er ins Bad. Ich gehe direkt nach ihm. Als ich zurückkomme, mach ich das Licht aus und kuschle mich dann an Nevens breiten Rücken.

 

Als ich aufwache, ist Neven schon weg. Ich kann aber seine Stimme hören und folge dem Geräusch. Er steht nackt in der Küche, macht Kaffee und singt dabei, schief und leidenschaftlich. Ich verstehe kein Wort, nur meinen Namen höre ich heraus. „Singst du schmutzige Lieder über mich?“

„Kleine Ode an deinen Bauchnabel“, sagt er grinsend und küsst mich. „Kannst du mir eine Unterhose leihen?“

„Was hast du eigentlich überhaupt eingepackt?“

„Dich. Wer einen Mats dabei hat, hat für alles gesorgt.“

Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln. „In meiner Reisetasche.“

In sauberen Klamotten und mit Kaffee und Toast im Bauch fahren wir wieder in die Altstadt. Wir verbringen den halben Tag auf dem Gelände der Prager Burg zwischen alten Mauern, gegen Mittag laufen wir noch die dreihundert engen Turmtreppen des Veitsdoms hinauf. Höher kann man in der Stadt nicht kommen. Die Wasserspeier des Doms mit ihren grotesken Mäulern sind so nah, dass ich sie fast mit den Händen greifen kann.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Wohnung entdecke ich ein Restaurant, das mir gefällt, und lade Neven zum Essen ein. Wir steigen an der nächsten Haltestelle aus und laufen ein Stück zurück. Es sieht genauso aus, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, Balken an der Decke und Möbel aus dunklem Holz. Ich frage Neven gar nicht erst, was er will, ich bestelle zwei Mal Gulasch mit böhmischen Knödeln, das muss sein, wir sind schließlich in Prag. Die Kellnerin kann Deutsch und hat den allerniedlichsten Akzent, dem von Neven nicht unähnlich.

Als wir wieder aus dem Restaurant kommen, sehen wir am Ende der Seitenstraße etwas, was wie ein Park aussieht. Wir schlendern unter Linden und Kastanien umher. Der Geruch feuchter Erde trifft meine Nase noch bevor ich merke, dass es angefangen hat zu nieseln. Neven scheint es gar nicht zu bemerken und geht einfach weiter. Bleibt schließlich doch stehen.

„Lass uns morgen nach Hause fahren“, sagt er.

„Warum auf einmal?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum ich losgefahren bin. Das heißt, ich weiß es schon, aber das Gefühl ist nicht mehr das Gleiche.“

„Was wolltest du denn ursprünglich?“

Er sieht irgendeinen fernen Punkt hinter meinem Kopf an. „Mich irgendwo zu Hause fühlen, glaub ich.“

„Und jetzt nicht mehr?“

„Doch. Doch, tue ich ja. Ich fühl mich zu Hause.“ Jetzt sieht er mir direkt in die Augen und der Blick reißt mir fast die Füße weg. Er legt beide Hände um mein Gesicht, ich weiß nicht, ob es seine Haut ist, die feucht ist, oder meine, ein bisschen von beidem wahrscheinlich, und dann küsst er mich hier mitten im Park, erst vorsichtig, dann tiefer, und ich kann nichts anderes denken, als dass es nie aufhören soll. Ich höre Schritte im Kies, als ein paar Leute an uns vorbeigehen, einer sagt etwas und die anderen lachen, es war vermutlich nichts Nettes, aber im Moment ist alles egal.

Als uns der Atem ausgeht, sieht er mich noch mal so eindringlich an. Aber mir fällt nichts anderes ein zu sagen als: „OK, dann fahren wir morgen nach Hause.“

„Gut, aber heute habe ich noch was vor…“ Er streicht mit dem Daumen über meinen Nippel, der durch den feuchten Stoff sichtbar ist, und grinst mich an, und von einem Moment auf den anderen ist der verspielte Neven wieder da. Die winzige Geste reicht, dass sich unter meinem Bauchnabel alles vor Sehnsucht zusammenzieht.

Wir laufen zurück zur Hauptstraße, aber wir steigen nicht wieder in die Straßenbahn, sondern gehen zu Fuß weiter. Irgendwann kommen wir an der Filiale einer deutschen Drogeriekette vorbei und gehen rein. Neven legt Gleitgel und Kondome in den Korb.

„Brauchen wir die wirklich?“

Er fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Vorläufig wäre es besser.“

Mir fällt der Typ von der Party ein, und dass ich nicht weiß, wie oft Neven solche einmaligen Sachen schon gemacht hat. Dass er mehr Erfahrung hat als ich, ist offensichtlich. Er scheint mir so vertraut, als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen, und gleichzeitig weiß ich doch ziemlich wenig über ihn.

„Ist das OK für dich?“, fragt er.

„Ja, sicher.“

An der Kasse komme ich mir ein bisschen komisch vor, aber die Verkäuferin interessiert sich nicht für uns oder unsere Einkäufe.

Den Rest des Weges fahren wir mit der Straßenbahn. Durch die Scheiben fällt schräges Sonnenlicht, und ich schaue immer wieder kurz Neven neben mir an, um herauszufinden, ob er genauso nervös ist wie ich, aber es ist unmöglich zu sagen. Er sieht die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Zurück in der Wohnung schälen wir uns aus unseren feuchten Klamotten und zwängen uns zusammen in die kleine Duschkabine. Warmes Wasser prasselt auf uns herunter. Wie schön Nevens Wimpern aussehen, wenn sie nass sind.

Er legt beide Hände um mein Gesicht und sieht mich aufmerksam an. „Du musst das nicht tun. Es gefällt einem nicht automatisch, nur weil man schwul ist.“

„Dir nicht?“

„Der passive Teil zu sein? Nicht besonders. Aber niemand muss diesen Part übernehmen. Manche verbringen ihr ganzes Leben ohne das. Es gibt viele Arten, jemandem nah zu sein.“

„Ich würde gern rausfinden, ob es mir gefällt.“

Er grinst mich an und küsst mich. „Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst.“ Da ist ein vielversprechendes Glitzern in seinen Augen.

Er dreht das Wasser ab und steigt aus der Duschkabine. Ich folge ihm. Er greift sich ein Handtuch und fängt an, mich sacht abzutrocknen, erst mein Gesicht, dann meine Arme, meine Brust, meinen Bauch. Er dreht mich herum und reibt das Handtuch über meine Schultern, lässt dem Handtuch dann Küsse folgen, meinen Rücken hinab, die linke Pobacke, dann die rechte. Ich drehe mich um, er kniet vor mir, immer noch Wasserperlen auf der Haut, und schaut mich von unten herauf an. Lächelt.

„Schlafzimmer“, sage ich, und reiche ihm die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen.

Wir lassen uns nebeneinander aufs Bett fallen und küssen uns. Seine Haut ist kalt und feucht unter meinen Händen, das ist irgendwie anders, irgendwie aufregend. Ich lecke Wassertropfen von seinem Schlüsselbein, seiner Schulter, drücke ihn aufs Bett und lecke über seine Nippel, dann in seinen Bauchnabel.

„Revanche, huh?“, flüstert er.

Ich beiße ihn ein bisschen in die Hüfte, kehre dann zu seinem Mund zurück, knabbere an seiner Unterlippe, lasse meine Zunge über seine gleiten. Er schiebt eine Hand in meine Haare und hält meinen Kopf fest, küsst mich zurück, drängt seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Ich lasse mich zur Seite fallen und ziehe ihn über mich, umarme ihn und reibe mich an ihm und kann ihm doch nicht nah genug kommen.

„Neven, bitte…“

Er nimmt das Gleitgel vom Nachtschrank, drückt meine Knie auseinander und kniet sich dazwischen. „Wie viele Finger?“

„Zwei sollte gehen.“

Er fängt vorsichtig mit einem an, sofort hab ich Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper und meine Nippel kräuseln sich. Er lässt sich Zeit, bevor er den zweiten nachschiebt, und ich brauche ein bisschen, um mich daran zu gewöhnen. Dann geht er tiefer und berührt diese besondere Stelle, die ich allein nie ganz erreicht hab, und die Berührung geht so durch und durch, dass ich kaum atmen kann.

„Ich denke, ich bin soweit.“

Neven nickt. „Okay, am besten, du gehst nach oben.“

Ich setze mich auf seine Oberschenkel. Neven greift sich ein Kondom vom Nachttisch, reißt die Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf und rollt es sich über. Ich kann den Blick nicht von seinem schönen Schwanz in seinen schönen Händen wenden. Er sieht, dass ich gucke, und lächelt, und fasst sich weiter an. Er hält seinen Schwanz fest, als ich nach vorne rutsche und mich vorsichtig darauf niederlasse und wow, das fühlt sich so viel besser an als seine Finger. Neven stöhnt laut auf und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken. Ich atme die Anspannung weg und fange dann vorsichtig an, mich zu bewegen. Ich schließe die Augen und konzentriere mich ganz auf das Gefühl. Es geht immer leichter, und dann finde ich die Stelle, die er vorhin berührt hat, und kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Neven bäumt sich unter mir auf, und ich kann sehen, dass er Mühe hat stillzuhalten. „Du kannst jetzt nach oben, wenn du willst.“

Er hält mich fest und rollt sich nach oben und rutscht dabei so tief in mich hinein, dass mir die Luft wegbleibt. Er bewegt sich schneller, als ich es konnte, und das ist jetzt genau richtig, genau das, was ich brauche. Er beugt sich zu mir hinunter und küsst mich atemlos. „Du bist so verdammt perfekt…“, flüstert er.

Er ist es, der perfekt ist. Wir sind perfekt, zusammen.

 

Wir schlafen und vögeln und schlafen und vögeln und nochmal und nochmal und nochmal. Ich vergesse zu zählen, ich verliere jedes Zeitgefühl, es ist alles nur ein einziger Rausch. Ich bin müde und ein bisschen wund, aber es ist mir egal. Ich kann nicht aufhören, ich will ihn fühlen. Es wird härter und schwitziger. Irgendwann in der Nacht gehe ich ins Bad, und als ich mir mit dem Arm übers Gesicht streiche, rieche ich Neven auf meiner Haut.

Ich komme ins Zimmer zurück und mein Blick fällt auf den Haufen Taschentücher und Kondome, die wir immer nur aus dem Bett geworfen haben.

„Das sieht ziemlich wüst aus.“

„Hast dir halt einen Wüstling ins Bett geholt“, sagt Neven, bringt aber trotzdem den Müll in die Küche. Als er zurückkommt, nimmt er ein Kopfkissen und wirft es vor dem Bett auf den Boden.

„Wozu ist das gut?“

„Damit dir die Knie nicht so weh tun.“ Er grinst und greift nach dem nächsten Kondom.

Ich füge den Erinnerungen der Nacht noch das Gefühl seiner Hand in meinem Nacken hinzu.

 

Als Neven mich das nächste Mal weckt, ist heller Tag. „Aufstehen, es ist gleich elf Uhr. In einer Stunde müssen wir hier raus.“

Ich schleiche ins Badezimmer und Dusche ausgiebig, um wach zu werden, aber es hilft nur bedingt. Als ich in die Küche komme, ist Neven schon fertig mit dem Frühstück. Ich lasse mich äußerst vorsichtig auf einem Küchenstuhl nieder. Neven sieht mir zu und grinst mich frech an.

„Das eitle Grinsen kannst du dir mal sofort aus dem Gesicht wischen!“

Er grinst weiter und rückt sich betont lässig die Eier zurecht. Er weiß, dass er einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hat, egal, was ich jetzt sage. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und streiche mir Marmelade auf den Toast.

Wir sitzen dann noch eine ganze Weile auf gepackten Taschen, weil unser Vermieter erst zwanzig nach zwölf auftaucht. Wir geben die Schlüssel zurück und fahren mit der Metro zurück zum Stadtrand.

Als wir zum Parkplatz kommen, ist das Auto weg.

„Es stand doch hier, oder?“

Ich nicke nur stumm. Wir gehen noch ein bisschen die Straße auf und ab und suchen, obwohl uns klar ist, dass es sinnlos ist, wir wissen ziemlich genau, wo das Auto stand.

„Und was jetzt?“

Neven fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Wir fahren mit dem Zug zurück, denke ich.“

„Aber wir können das Auto jetzt nicht mehr zurückgeben.“

„Ich weiß. Ich hoffe, der Besitzer bekommt Geld von seiner Versicherung. Und wir beide spenden was an UNICEF oder so, um das Karma wieder geradezurücken.“

Mir fällt auch nichts Besseres ein, also fahren wir zum Hauptbahnhof. Ich bin überrascht, dass die Zugfahrt nur viereinhalb Stunden dauern soll, irgendwie kam mir die Reise weiter vor. Wir überqueren die Grenze an derselben Stelle wie auf dem Hinweg, da sind wieder der Fluss und die bewaldeten Hügel und die Sandsteinfelsen. Neven sitzt mir gegenüber und liest in dem Buch, das er sich am Bahnhof gekauft hat, die Biografie eines Tennisspielers, der Name sagt mir nichts. Die englische Abteilung des Buchladens war nicht so sehr groß gewesen, ich hatte mir selbst am Ende einen Krimi gekauft.

Wir werden heute Abend wieder in Berlin sein, morgen ist Montag und wir können ganz normal zur Uni gehen. Wir haben eigentlich nur den Freitag verpasst, und da liegt eh nie viel an. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich erleichtert bin. Wir müssen noch ein paar Wochen durchhalten bis zu den Semesterferien, und dann können wir wieder auf Reisen gehen. Meinetwegen auch gern ein richtiges Abenteuer.

Mit Neven zusammen scheint alles möglich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn dir das hier gefallen hat, mach doch weiter mit [Weit, weit weg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7014661) von [Contra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Contra/pseuds/Contra)


End file.
